MY SKY ( il Mio Cielo)
by SayakaAzuhara
Summary: Hidup bebas , tidak seperti yang diinginkan atau tidak seperti harapan. Dunia luar lebih kejam daripada yang kita tau.
1. Chapter 1

Kenapa aku bisa disini...

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi

Akan kuceritakan masa lalu ku...

Nama ku (Y/N) (L/N) saat itu umurku masih 5 tahun. aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu,aku hidup bersama keluarga yang sangat harmonis, demi kebahagian ibuku aku rela melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya bangga.

Aku lakukan semuanya. Aku sangat menyangi ibuku. Kenapa?. Itu karena beliau adalah orang yang terpandang. Beliau cantik,pintar, peduli dengan sesama dan juga yang cantik disertai rambut putihnya. Bagaimana dengan ayahku?. Well beliau orang yang teramat hebat untuk ku. Aku adalah seorang perempuan dari keluarga terpandang (maybe), meski aku tidak teralu suka dengan kekayaan atau hidup mewah.

Tapi saat umurku 6 Tahun ayahku memanggil ku ke ruangan keluarga yang cukup besar. Disana banyak sekali orang yang tidak kuketahui, mereka memakai jas hitam, dan dasi berwarna hitam. Didepanku ada ayah ku yang sedang duduk di sofa merah dan ibuku berdiri disampingnya.

Disitu aku diumumkan akan menjadi ketua dari kelompok yang ayahku jalankan. Kalian pasti tau jawabanya. Ya aku MENOLAK , aku hanya mau hidup seperti gadis biasa, dan ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Ibu ku selalu menjawab bahwa "kehidupan diluar , tidak seindah yang kau bayangkan , anakku."

Menjadi ketua kelompok berarti menjual semua kebebasanku, dan mengabdi keluarga. Aku menolak. Dan kau tau apa jawabanya mereka? ."menikah . aku tertawa aku umur 6 tahun disuruh bertunangan, apa matsudnya mereka?!. Aku bertanya pada ibuku, dia hanya diam.

Disana aku MEMBENCI SEMUA

.

.

Dan suatu ketika aku membuat suatu kejadian yang Fatal...

Dan aku menyesali nya sampai sekarang...

.

.

.

**KRING KRING KRING KRING**

Ibu ku terkejut mendengar alaram keluarga kami berbunci lebih dari 2 kali. Lebih dari 2 kali artinya, penyusup datang.

" Y/N , Ikut ibu! Jangan sampai kamu lepas dari tangan ibu! Kau mengerti?!." Ucap ibuku sambil melepaskan cincin kawinnya , dan mengantikannya ke cincin baru dan langsung memegang tanganku. Di saat itu aku melihat percikan api oren kecil di jari nya. Aku pun mengangguk dan mengengam tangan ibuku.

Aku dan ibuku lari dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi karena tubuku yang kecil, aku kelelahan. Tanpa banyak bicara ibuku mengendongku. Tiba tiba terdengar suara tembakan dan teriak. Saat ibuku melangkah maju , aku melihat darah dan tubuh orang mati yang banyak sekali. Ibuku langsung menutup mataku dengan tangannya.

"Jangan lihat anakku, lupakan apa yang kau lihat." Ibuku berkata itu padaku aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Wah kau disni rupanya, Rina..Kenapa kau lari?."

"Ah.. tenyata kau yang telah menghianati keluarga kami? Iyakan Tarou san?." Jawab ibuku dengan sinis.

Taraou Takeda adalah paman ku sekaligus teman baik ayahku. Aku sering sekali bercerita dengannya. Dia asik dan ramah.. tapi penghianat..?

"Pa..man?."

"ah.. My little Y/N , kau mendapatkan yang kau mau, kau bisa bebas sebentar lagi."

"Apaa matsudmu Paman?."

"Bukankah kau tak mau disni?, aku membantumu. Dengan membunuh semua yang ada disni, kau bisa bebas."

"AKU TIDAK INGIN YANG SEPERTI INI!." Teriak ku dengan histeris

"Tarou san, kau tau kau telah mengotori pikiran anakku!."

Tarou hanya terkekeh dia mengeluarkan pedangnya. Pedang berwarna hitam pekat dan ada ruby merah ditengah nya

"Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan Api Hitam?!."teriak ibuku

"Tidak usah takut Rina, sebentar lagi kau akan mati!." Ucap Takeda , dan langsung menyerang ibuku.

Aku teriak.

**CLANK **

"Kau benar benar salah paham satu hal..Takeda, kau menyerang orang yang salah." Kata ibu ku dengan tenang.

Aku melihat ibuku menghentikan serangan paman ku hanya menggunakan.. pisau makan?.. aku terkejut.

"Ya aku tau kau adalah segala nya , semua tunduk akan kehangatan mu dan kebaikan mu, benar kan _**SKY**_?."

Ibu ku hanya tersenyum , tiba tiba ada kabut ungu dan Nila. Pamanku berteriak karena binggung apa yang terjadi.

" Kau tau saat ada SKY pasti Element yang lain ada kan?.** Gokigenyou."**.

.

.

.

.

" Y/N kau harus pergi dari sini!."

"Apa ibu juga ikut?"

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"KENAPA?!." Aku menangis , ayahku menghilang , keluarga ku terbunuh, ibuku juga akan pergi dari ku?!.

"Y/N.. dengarkan ibu, ibu sudah pernah bilang, kehidupan diluar tidak seindah yang kau bayangkan, tapi mau tidak mau ibu harus mengeluarkan mu dari sini.." ucap ibuku dengan tatapan sedih. Dia mengeluarkan syal tipis berawarna orennya dan meletakan ke pundakku, dia mengeluarkan cincinnya dan merantainya seperti kalung, dan mengalukannya keleherku. Setelah itu ibuku mengeluarkan cincin lain dan menaruh ke jari manis nya.

"Y/N Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah melepaskan cincin itu dan syal ibu ya. APAPUN YANG TERJADI ."

"Ibu.." aku menangis,

"ibu.. akan kulakukan apa pun yang kau mau, menikah ? menjadi ketua kelompok aku mau! Tolong jangan tinggal aku ibu.. aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri.." aku menangis. Bayangkan umur 6 tahun harus menghadapi masalah seperti ini.

"Y/N, maafkan ibu.. maafkan ibu, maafkan ibu tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik, kumohon tetaplah hidup setelah ini.."

Tiba tiba banyak suara hentakan kaki dan suara aneh menuju kami, Ibu ku memejamkan matanya, tiba tiba cincin yang ada dileherku bersinar, dan keluarlah seekor rubah besar.

"Kyuu chan kumohon bantu anakku lari dari sini ! JANGAN SAMPAI mereka menemukan anakku."

Ibuku mengangkat tubuku dan meletakkan ke punggung Rubah itu. "Y/N, pakai ini.." Ibu ku meletakan topeng rubah ke wajahku dan membetulkan syalku. "Ibu..?".

"ITU DISANA!"

"TANGKAP DIA!"

"LARI KYUU CHAN!"

Rubah itu lari, tiba tiba didepan rubah ada Tarou menunggu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari!"

"OH TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU! " teriak Ibu ku

"**Teerazu Zora**!" teriak ibu ku sambil mengayunkan tongkat yang entah dari mana , dan meluncurkan serangan ke arah Tarou. Serangan sekumpulan api oren yang cukup besar. Tarou yang tak sempat menangkis pun terpental ke arah samping dan punggungnya menabrak dahan pohon.

Banyak orang semakin berdatangan, dan mengerubuni Kyuu dan Aku. Ibu ku berkata jangan panik, tenang saja. Ibuku memejamkan mata la menangkat tongkat setinggi mungkin.

"**Rabbia della tempesta**!." Seketika ada angin badai yang sangat kencang aku dan Kyuu hampir saja berpisah karena kekuatan angin yang besar.

"JANGAN ADA YANG PERNAH MENYENTUH KELUARGA KU LAGI!." Setelah ibu ku berteriak kekuatan badai semakin kuat banyak orang yang terhisap ke arah badai. Aku melihat punggung ibu ku dengan kagum.

Ibu ku memejamkan mata lagi. "**La Pioggia perduta**." Sekitika Hujan deras muncul. Banyak teriakan orang kesakitan karena terkena hujan. Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa apa. Tiba tiba aku melihat syal yang kupakai becahaya.

"Cepatlah lari.. jangan pernah melihat kebelakang, Maju lah kedepan" setelah itu ibuku menghentakan tongkat ke tanah. Kyuu langsung meloncat dan lari dengan kencang, yang kulihat hanyalah punggung ibuku , dan ibuku ku pun menendang dan memukul lawan tanpa habisnya. Dan akhirnya aku keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Ah rasanya aku ga tega buat chapter selanjutnya...

Selanjutnya "**Estraneo Familia**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Serial Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan miliku tetapi milik ****Akira Amano**** Sensei.**

**Tetapi OC dan Jalan cerita ini milikku.**

** Chap : ****Estraneo Familia**

* * *

" Eksperimen O3 sudah selesai." Ucap seorang pria memakai baju lab dan masker lalu melempar anak yang dipegangnya ke sell kecil.

"Aduhh... ."Rintih (Y/N) kesakitan.

"Hei kau selanjutnya 69!" ucap pria yang sama sambil menarik seorang anak laki laki dari dalam sell.

"hei aku punya tangan dan kaki sendiri!" bantah anak laki laki itu

"Diam!" Pria itu menampar pipi anak laki laki itu dengan keras .

"Mukuro sama!" teriak anak perempuan dari dalam sell

"Jangan Khwatir" ucap anak laki laki, pria itu langsung membawa nya ke dalam ruangan.

* * *

"Hei kamu..." panggil mu dengan perlahan

" I..iya? aku?" jawab gadis kecil itu sambil menunjuk dirinya

" iya.. boleh kah kita berbicara?." Gadis itu menangguk

"Uhumm boleh kah kamu agak kesinian kau terlalu jauh, kita bebeda ruji soalnya hehe" ucapmu dengan malu malu. Gadis itu menangguk dan mendekat.

"Kau sudah berapa lama disini?" tanya mu dengan lembut.

"Aku , Mukuro sama, Ken , Chikusa dan M.M sudah 3 tahun."

"3 Tahun ? lama sekali..". Gadis itu hanya menangguk.

"Namamu ?"

"N..nagi, Kamu?"

"Uhum.. Airi" ucap Y/N . dia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Salam kenal" Ucap keduanya dengan serentak

"Pftt Hahahaha" mereka berdua pun tertawa.

Anak 69 pun kembali dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut hitman dengan mata merah yang layu, dan dengan pak jahat. "Kau 69 masuk."69 itu pun masuk. Lalu pak jahat itu memasukan anak baru ke ruji sama dengan ku.

"Kau 96 ayo ikut aku." Ucap pak jahat sambil melotot ke arah nagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Airi san"

"Hati hati .. Nagi chan." Nagi pun menangguk , lalu pergi bersama pak penjahat.

Setealah mereka pergi anak 69 ini bertanya. "Kau kenal nagi?." Aku langsung mengeleng." Aku baru tau tadi saat kau pergi."

"Karena kau teman nagi, berarti aku adalah temanmu namaku Mukuro, kau?"

"Aku Airi.."

"Hmmm Bukan nama asli benar?." Aku pun kaget dan menangguk.

"Maaf.."

"Tidak apa apa.. Aku benci sekali disini. Aku lelah, kalau nagi sudah datang bangunkan aku." Ucap mukuro sambil senderan dan memejamkan mata.

* * *

"Akhh "

"Kau tak apa?" tanya ku dengan khwatir ke arah gadis yang baru tadi. Anak itu melihat ku dan menangguk

"Aku baik baik saja.." ucap gadis itu.

"Namaku Airi, kau? "

"Stella di Sc-" ah tidak panggil aku Stella"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyebut nama keluarga mu" tanya mu dengan khawatir.

"Untuk apa? Aku berada disini karena aku anak buangan, kakak ku sendiri juga"

"Kau yakin?". Gadis itu menangguk. " Kakakku berkerja dengan mafia dan dia juga pembunuh, mana mau dia punya adik lemah seperti ku, makanya dia meninggalkan ku."ucapnya sambil terisak sedih

"Oh begitu... Tapi aku rasa tidak begitu.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku yakin dia meninggalkan mu karena dia takut kau terlibat dalam masalah mafia itu stella chan.."

"Eh? Tidak mungkin"

" Coba pikirkan kalau kau adalah pembunuh, apakah kamu mau melibatkan orang orang yang kamu sayangi YANG JUGA tidak terlibat apapun dari perkejaanmu itu mati?, apakah kau mau?"

"Tidakk..." Anak itu mengeluarkan liontin foto frame kecilnya.

"Itu kakakmu?." Gadis itu menangguk. "Ini aku saat 6 tahun in kakak ku 17 Tahun."

"TUNGGU! Kakak mu tua sekali"

"Tapi kita saudara kandung kok..."

"Mata hitam rambut hitam, kau rambut hitam mata merah.."

"Mata ku mengikuti ayahku sedangkan mata hitam mengikuti Ibu ku"

"Stella chan, kakak mu masih sangat menyangimu , oleh karena itu dia meninggalkan mu.." mendengar perkataan itu Stella menangis

"Hiks..Hiks.. Kakak.. kakak.. aku mau bertemu dengan mu ." ucapnya sambil menangam erat liontinya dengan kedua tangan. Meliaht itu Y/N memeluk Stella. Dan ia menangis.

* * *

Oh iya kenapa aku bisa disini? Itu karena saat aku sudah keluar aku kelaparan dan memesan makanan di warung, karena tidak ada uang , aku dipaksa mencuci piring. Dan karena aku tak punya uang aku mengemis , dan akhirnya ada sekelompok orang menarikku dan memasukannku ke kereta. Besok nya saat Sadar aku sudah ditempat ini. Untun semua peninggalan ibuku masih ada.

Aku melihat sekelilingku, ternyata sudah pagi , dan aku ketiduran rupanya. Aku melihat kearah Stella dan Mukuro yang sedang tidur, tapi aku tidak melihat Nagi.

"Mukuro.. Mukuro kun!"panggil ku dengan suara agak kencang agar ia terbangun

"Umm? Ada apa Airi?"

"Apa Nagi belum kembali? Bukankah ini aneh?"

"INI SUDAH PAGI?!." Aku menangguk

"Sialan apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap Nagi?." Sebelum menjawab pintu terbuka dan muncul Nagi dengan satu mata yang terbalut dengan kain kassa.

"Nagi Chan!." Teriakku

"Berisik sekali kau" pak jahat itu mengayunkan tongkat kearah ku, aku memjamkan mata dan tidak terasa apa apa. Saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat stella dengan mata merahnya yang menyala dan memegang tongkat kayu itu dengan salah satu tangannya lalu meremukan tongkat kayu itu dengan mudah.

"KAU?!" pak jahat itu marah dengan cepat ia membuka ruji dan melempar Nagi ke ruji kami.

"Kesini kau dasar sialan ." tantang Stella dengan matanya yang masih merah menyala. Aku berdiri dan menghampiri Nagi dan memeriksa matanya. Kain kassanya menjadi warna merah.

"Pak kassanya kotor apa boleh kami minta yang baru?" tanya ku

"Hum enak saja kain kassa mahal " ucapnya langsung pergi.

"Nagi apa kau baik baik saja?!" teriak Mukuro dengan khwatir

"Ya aku baik baik saja Mukuro sama, Airi san.. umm"

"Stella panggil aku stella , boleh aku melihat lukamu?." Nagi menangguk dan tiba tiba tangan stella bersinar berwarna kuning.

"I..itu.." ucap Mukuro tak percaya

"Sun .. iya ini api api dari matahari" ucap stella lalu memcoba menyembuhkan Nagi.

"Wuah hangatnya" ucapmu dengan kagum

Setelah melakukan pemberhentian darah, Nagi merasa rasa sakitnya sudah mulai berkurang dan berterimakasih.

* * *

Setelah itu aku ditahan disini selama 2 bulan lebih. Didalam sini sangatlah gelap, sempit. Tetapi, hubungan kami berempat semakin dekat.

"Airi kau sudah makan?." Tanya mukuro sambil memegang roti, sambil berjalan ke arah jeruji.

"Aku tidak lapar, lebih baik berikan itu ke Nagi chan saja , Mukuro kun... tunggu umur mu berapa?." Mukuro menaikan alisnya. "Aku bertanya apa kau sudah makan atau belum , malah bertanya umur, hmm umurku kalau tidak salah 7 tahun?. Sudah? Makan ini" ucap Mukuro sambil menyodorkan roti kehadapanya.

"Tidak usah , berikan ini ke Nagi chan saja "

"Aku sudah makan banyak tadi.. tolong makanlah Airi san , kau akhir akhir ini tidak makan " Ucap Chrome khwatir.

"Serius ? Tapi tubuhmu.."

"Aku baik baik saja"

"Sudah? Cepat ambil atau aku paksakan roti ini masuk ke tenggorakan mu"

"Jangan kesal seperti itu... Terima kasih Nagi chan.. Mukuro nii san" ucapku sambil berjalan ke arah jeruji.

"Hei kau panggil aku apa woi!". Teriak Mukuro dengan kesal , Nagi hanya bisa tertawa.

* * *

"Stella kau sudah makan?" tanya Airi setelah sampai ke jeruji. Stella pun menggeleng. Tanpa banyak bicara airi langsung memberikan roti itu ke stella.

"Tapi aku yakin kau belum makan.. kita bagi setengah bagaimana?" tanya Stella

"Tidak us-"sebelum selesai Stella membagi 2 rotinya. "Kau harus makan, selama kau disni kau selalu memberikan makanan mu ke orang lain. Pikirkan keadaanmu sesekali."

"Tapi anak anak itu lebih butuh"

"Ya ya tak peduli, disini persedian makanan tidaklah cukup. Bila ingin bertahan hidup setidaknya makan lah."

"Baik maaf"

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun makan. Selesai makan Mukuro dan Nagi datang ke jeruji mereka.

"Mukuro jeruji mu disana lho" Ucap Stella

"Iya ku tau aku hanya sebentar disini." Nagi dan Airi tertawa. Nagi melihat ke arah ku tiba tiba.

"Airi san rambutmu.."

"Ya kenapa?"

"Berubah warna menjadi agak coklat, tapi masih ada kuningnya sedikit". Airi pun kaget.

"Oh iya aku baru sadar , ada apa dengan rambutmu?"tanya mukuro sambil menyentuh helaian rambut Airi.

"Mungkin Efek dari percobaan ... nanti juga hilang"

"Serius ? padahal rambutmu indah warnanya kuning emas saat pertama kali bertemu." Ucap Stella

"Mungkin lebih baik kita bunuh semua orang ini ? aku juga sudah berlatih keras untuk mengontrol api ini."ucap mukuro sambil mensumon Trident nya.

"Mukuro nii Membunuh orang itu tidaklah baik." Ucap Airi dengan lembut.

"Airi kau tidak tau?! Karena mereka para sampah disana , kita semua tersiksa!" Teriak Mukuro dengan geram. Airi mendengar itu wajahnya nya menjadi sedih dan kedua tangan Airi pun menyentuh pipi Mukuro " Kau harus bisa mengontrol emosi mu , suatu saat kau mungkin akan bertemu orang yang bisa memberikan segalanya untuk mu."

Mendengar perkataan ini Mukuro hanya tertawa. "Siapa ? Pacar? Istri? Adik ? Mana ada!" teriak Mukuro dengan histeris "Aku didunia ini terlahir sendiri kau tau kan ?!. Airi mendengar itu lalu tersenyum "Yang kumatsud adalah, suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang akan menerima mu dikendala apa pun, disaat kamu sedih dia ada , senang dia ada. Meskipun kau berhianat dia akan membuka lebar tangannya untuk menerima dan mengampunimu Mukuro nii" ucap Airi sambil tersenyum.

"Dia manusia? Dia seperti Tuhan ? aku tak percaya Tuhan? Siapa Malaikat?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa melebihi Tuhan.. Mungkin Malaikat yang menyamar jadi manusia? "jawab Airi lalu tertawa. "Kau anak yang aneh dasar bodoh" Ucap Mukuro sambil menyentil jidat Airi.

"Hei itu sakit!" teriak Airi , Mukuro hanya menjulurkan lidah, Nagi dan Stella hanya tertawa.

Saat itu meski susah kita selalu menghibur satu sama lain. Lalu, kejadiaan tak terduga datang.

"HEI LEPASKAN NAGI DASAR SIALAN!" Teriak Mukuro

"NAGI CHAN!" Teriak Airi

"Tidak akan, dia akan menjadi benda kesayanganku, setelah ini akan ku jadi kan dia Chimera!" teriak salah satu sains

"Chimera itu untuk Hewan apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" tanya Stella

"Hei aku hanya membuat stamina tubuhnya seperti Chimera , dan akan kubekukan otak nya menjadi robot... dan taraaaa boneka manusia ! HAHAHAHHA." Lalu tertawa lah para sains gila itu.

"**Dasar sampah."** Ucap Airi kesal.

**#DUAAAARRR#**

"Apa itu? Ledakan?!"

"Ya pak ledakan, ada yang menyusup kedalam.. Vongola ! Vongola Pak Gawat!"

"SEMUA AMBIL BERKAS LALU LARI ! " Setelah itu para ilmuan sampah itu keluar , sebelum pria yang membawa Nagi keluar , Airi berkata . **"Mau kemana kau sampah sialan?". ** Tiba tiba kalung (cincin Aira bersinar) lalu syal milik ibunya bersinar dan Kyuu chan si rubah pun muncul.

"_Kitsune?!"_

"Kyuu chan!."

"ROAAARRRR." Kyuu menagung ke arah pintu jeruji , lalu pintu jeruji itu hancur berkeping keping.

"Kau! Itu Sky Flame!"

"Hoo? Kenapa? Seharusnya kau tau kalau aku punya Sky Flame?"

"Selama aku meneliti mu aku tidak melihat tanda tanda adanya Sky Flame ditubuhmu!"

"ENOUGH!" Teriak Airi "Berikan Nagi padaku"

"Tidak pernah!" ketika ia ingin lari Kyuu menerkam Pria itu dan tubuh nya menjadi lebih besar.

"Kyuu tahan dia". Sang rubah hanya menatap majikan nya lalu melihat kearah Pria yang ia tindih.

"Nagi!" teriak Airi sambil menangkat Nagi ke pangkuannya.

"Airi chan.."

"Apa apan itu tadi ?! kau punya api?! "Teriak Mukuro kebinggungan, Airi hanya tersenyum Stella pun hanya menangguk.

"Aku sudah merasa aneh saat berada disekitarmu.." jawab Stella.

"Kalian sudah lihat kan? Sekarang aku punya permohonan, Mukuro nii bawa lari semua anak anak yang di tahan, Nagi kamu bantu Mukuro nii ya"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan memancing mereka, aku punya sky flame"

"Airi Nanti kau bisa kena jadi tumbal!" Teriak Mukuro , Nagi hanya mengiyakan

"Biarkan aku ikut dengan mu " tawar stella

"Tapi..."

"Jangan banyak alasan , Mukuro bersama Nagi, Aku bersama mu jadi pas" Bantah Stella dengan tegas. Aira hanya bisa tersenyum dan menangguk.

"Baiklah ayo! Kyuu bawa dia bersama kami!, Mukuro nii.."

"Hm apa?" Tanya Mukuro sambil memegang Trident.

"Jaga Nagi baik baik.." Ucap Airi sambil berlari kearah luar.

"Tanpa kau bicara aku sudah tau..". Ucap Mukuro sambil memegam tangan Nagi. "Nagi ayo kita panggil teman teman kita lalu pergi dari tempat sampah ini" Ucap Mukuro dengan lembut dan tegas.

"Baik Mukuro sama" Balas Nagi sambil lari ke arah jeruji anak anak lain.

Setelah itu para anak buah anggota Vongola datang ke segala arah dan membunuh semua para musuh dengan gesit. Salah satu pak peneliti membuat api agar para vongola mati terbakar. Mukuro dan Nagi yang sedang berlari menuju arah jalan keluar yang berlawan arah dari para vongola masuk. Airi dan Stella membasmi semua para musuh yang ada sebagai umpan.

"Stella ada apa?" Tanya Airi yang kaget melihat Stella yang berhenti bertarung.

"Ah Tidak.. aku seperti melihat hewan yang kukenal.."

"Huh? Awas Stella !" teriak Airi dan langsung lari kedepan Stella dan menonjok perut Musuh.

"Ah .. maaf ayo kita lanjutkan!" ucap Stella sambil mengayunkan tongkat besi.

Setelah melihat musuh sudah tidak ada di area itu, Airi mengikuti instingnya ke arah pintu belakang untuk keluar. Airi dan Stella lari dan saat sudah ingin sampai ia terkejut melihat Mukuro dan Nagi yang tergeletak di lantai. Mukuro yang Mata dan kening nya berdarah. Sedangakan Nagi, Kening dan Mulutnya berdarah. Airi langsung berlari dan memangku Mukuro dan Nagi, Stella langsung berdiri didepan Airi.

"Dasar menyusahkan! Kenapa Vongola datang pada waktu yang tepat?!" Teriak seorang pria , yang berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai penutup mulut , serta bertubuh besar.

"Last Boss Keluar juga ternyata" Ucap Airi dengan sinis.

"Hm kau.. dan ada apa dengan muka mu seperti itu?!" Boss Estraneo menghadap Stella. "Oh karena temanmu? Hm aku membiarkan temannya kabur tapi tidak untuk mereka berdua. Dan kalian juga hmm,,, rare item.

"Berisik aku sudah muak" Ucap Stella sambil mengancang kuda kuda.

"Kau tidak akan menang melawanku!"

Setelah teriakan dari boss itu Mukuro dan Nagi terbangun. "Ouch itu sakit, kepala ku pusing sekali.." rintih Mukuro, Nagi hanya bisa mengatur nafas.

"Mukuro, Nagi.. " Airi berbicara dengan tegas

"Ada apa?"

"Mukuro .. nii bawa Nagi keluar dari sini, lukanya parah sekali."

"Jangan bercanda kau tidak bisa mengalahkan nya sendiri, aku sudah bisa bertarung ja-"

"Tidak" potong Airi. Airi mengengam kedua tangan Nagi dan Mukuro bersamaan. "Aku janji akan keluar dari sini, aku hanya butuh sedikit pengalihan, bukan mengalahkannya. Percaya lah" ucap Airi dengan mata yang penuh dengan tekad.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu mana mungkin aku menolak.. Ayo Nagi" ucap Mukuro sambil menarik Nagi kearah Boss Estraneo. Karena jalan keluarnya dibelakang nya.

"Hei menyerahkan diri? Kau tau aku san-" Kata nya terpotong setelah Airi menendang kepala bagian belakang Boss Estraneo. Otomatis dia terpental ke arah depan. Mukuro mengendong Nagi lalu berlalri lebih cepat.

"Pastikan kau hidup ! aku takan memafkan mu kalau kau tak hidup! Aku akan membunuh semua mafia bila kau tak selamat!" teriak Mukuro dengan nada frustasi.

Mukuro sangat membenci orang orang ada disekitar. Mereka penuh dengan kebohongan, dendam ,iri , dan kerakusaan. Tapi setidaknya dia sangat peduli disaat dia memiliki orang yang ingin dia lindungi. Meski dia seperti itu, Mukuro berhak untuk menjadi manusia juga kan?. Setelah Mukuro teriak Nagi hanya menangis.

Melihat Mukuro dan Nagi keluar, Airi hanya bisa tersenyum lalu menghadap Stella. "Ayo kita lanjutkan Monster!" teriak Airi.

* * *

"DISINI ADA ORANG!" Teriak salah satu anak buah Vongola melihat Mukuro , Nagi , Ken , Chikusa, M.M , bersandar di pohon, tidak sadar diri. Tetapi mendengar teriakan , Mukuro terbangun. Dan melihat langit sudah pagi , matahari mulai terbit. Ia berpikir bahwa sudah lama ia pingsan. Ia berdiri dan melihat sesekeling, Tidak ada Airi dan Stella. Mukuro melihat kearah samping, matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Base Estraneo telah hancur berkeping keping. Banyak orang yang ditutup wajahnya.

"hei kalian" tanya Mukuro. "Iya ada apa? Apa kalian baik baik saja?" Tanya salah satu Anak buah Vongola.

"Apa kalian melihat gadis berumur 6 tahun ada dua orang. Satunya berambut hitam dengan mata merah jambu, yang satunya berambut coklat keemasan dengan mata biru?" tanya Mukuro dengan mata penuh teror.

"Anak seperti itu tidak kami temukan, kalau tidak berarti dia sudah terbakar bersama puing puing itu" jawab anak buah Vongola. Mukuro langsung berlari kearah puing puing. Nagi yang terbangun mendengar nya, dia bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti Mukuro. Hatinya terasa sesak Mukuro dan Nagi sekarang sudah ada diatas puing puing.

"Mukuro sama.. " ucap Nagi sambil menahan air mata. Mukuro tidak mendengar apa pun ia melihat ada sobekan syal Airi pakai saat itu. Mukuro berjongkok dan mengambil potongan syal itu lalu berdiri dan menghadap Nagi. "Nagi jangan salah kan aku kalau aku akan menjadi orang kejam, aku tak terima ini.. INI KENAPA AKU BENCI MAFIA! AKAN KUBUNUH MEREKA!" Nagi melihat itu hanya mengengam tangan Mukuro yang masih memegang syal lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Mukuro. Nagi pun menangis dia hanya bisa menganguk.

Karena kesal Mukuro dan yang lain kabur dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tau keadaan mereka.

* * *

**Ah maaf baru bisa update, kerjaan kuliah banyak banget. Yap beginilah, kenapa aku benci ****Estraneo Famili. Well Tunggu Next Update.**

**Next : Vongola Decimo And Guardians**


End file.
